custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Night Before Christmas (SuperMalechi's Fantasy version)
'''Barney's Night Before Christmas '''is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 4, 1999. Plot Barney and his friends celebrate Christmas. '''Educational Theme: '''Christmas '''Stories: '''The Night Before Christmas Cast Songs # The Barney Theme Song # Jingle at the Window # The Snow Song # Winter's Wonderful # Mister Snowman # Frosty the Snowman # It's a Magical Christmas # I Love the Holidays # It's C-C Cold, BRRRR! # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! # If All the Snowflakes # Susy Snowflake # It's Snowing! # Ten Little Snowflakes # All Winter, All the Time # Winter Wonderland # Silly Sounds # Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer # The Snow Angels Song # Skating, Skating # Skiing, Skiing # Sledding, Sledding # Sleigh Ride # Over the River and Through the Woods # Feliz Navidad # Giddy-Up, Little Donkey! # Popurri The Inns Medley: (The Piñata Has Fruit, The Piñata Song, Andale Barney, Oranges and Limes) # The Marimorena # Oh, Little Town Of Bethlehem # Oh, Hanukkah # My Dreidel # Habari Gani # The Jingle Bell Rock # The Hot Chocolate Song # Lookie! It's a Cookie! # Jolly Old Saint Nicholas # SANTA # The Barney Bag # Jingle Bells # Look Into Santa's Book # Hey, Santa Claus # Joy to the World # Christmas Is Our Favorite Time of Year # Wrap It Up # The 12 Days of Christmas # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # It's Twinkle Time! # Christmas Medley: (Silent Night / Oh, Holy Night / Sliver Bells / The Christmas Song / A Holly Jolly Christmas / We Wish You A Merry Christmas) # Up on the Housetop # I Love You Writers * Mark S. Bernthal * Stephen White Directors * Jim Rowley * Fred Holmes * Ben Vaughn Musical Directors * Joe Philips (Screener Release) (1999) * Bob Singleton (Official Release) (1999-present) End Credit Music Screener Release (1999) * I Love the Holidays (composed by Joe Philips) Official Release (1999-present) * Winter's Wonderful (composed by Bob Singleton) * Up on the Housetop (composed by Bob Singleton) * Jingle Bells (composed by Bob Singleton) * We Wish You A Merry Christmas (composed by Bob Singleton) Trivia Opening and Closing to "Barney: Barney's Night Before Christmas" North American VHS Screener Original Release (1999) Official Original Release (1999) Opening: * Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen * Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (The Wiggles variant) * The Wiggles Merchandise trailer * Wishbone Merchandise trailer * Veggie Tales Merchandise trailer * The Barney Fan Club trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * Barney: Sing and Dance with Barney trailer * Barney: More Barney Songs teaser trailer * Barney: Barney's Night Before Christmas album trailer * "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper (Barney variant) (1999-present) * Barney Home Video Intro * "Barney's Night Before Christmas" Title Card Closing: * Closing Program * End Credits * Barney: Once Upon A Magical Tale trailer * Barney: Let's Play School trailer * Barney: Walk Around the Block with Barney trailer * Barney: What A World We Share trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) Re-Release (2000) Opening: * Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen * Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (The Wiggles variant) * The Wiggles: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas trailer * The Barney Fan Club trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Barney variant) * Barney: Come on Over to Barney's House! trailer * "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper (Barney variant) (1999-present) * Barney Home Video Intro * "Barney's Night Before Christmas" Title Card Closing: * Closing Program * End Credits * Barney: More Barney Safety trailer * Barney: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure! trailer * Barney: Barney's Super Singing Circus trailer * Barney: Let's Play Games with Barney trailer * Barney: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm trailer * Barney: More Barney Songs trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) Re-Release (2001) Opening: * Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen * Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version) * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Bob the Builder variant) * Bob the Builder: Bob's White Christmas trailer * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (The Wiggles variant) * The Wiggles: Yule Be Wiggling trailer * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Kipper variant) * Kipper videos trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Barney variant) * Barney: Barney's Musical Castle - Live on Stage (video recording) trailer * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Barney variant) * Barney: Let's Go to the Zoo trailer * "Now Available from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Barney variant) * Barney: Barney's Pajama Party trailer * "Coming Soon from Lyrick Studios" Bumper (Barney variant) * Barney: You Can Be Anything teaser trailer * "Please Stay Tuned" Bumper (Barney variant) (1999-present) * Barney Home Video Intro () * "Barney's Night Before Christmas" Title Card Closing: * Closing Program * End Credits * Barney: Silly Hats Barney commercial * Barney: My Party with Barney trailer * Barney Home Video logo (1996-present) * Lyrick Studios logo (1997 version)